A Midgardian's Antics
by Speedygal
Summary: Former Marvel Fan Girl learns that the Marvel movieverse is somewhat real and... Her antics has no bounds. So,be ready for some laughs. What if underneath all that antics is a person who wants to matter?
1. Retrieve a Midgardian

Thor and Loki had to retrieve a child from request, coming from Laufey, was not expected. Our scene makes way into the cold and freezing chilly realm characterized by the huge mountains and snow all over the place. Nothing seemed right about this request. That was long known before Loki and Thor stepped foot into Jotunheim. There was scarcely a frost giant in sight.

"Are we being fooled?" Thor asks, wary as he looks briefly in different directions.

"Brother,they wouldn't just request us to come here." Loki said, not really bothered by the cold. His boots move in the dirt practically snowless. "If this were an ambush they would have requested we bring your friends."

"Fair point." Thor said.

They heard what can be best described as running feet crunching in the snow.

"Not boots." Loki said. "Or paws."

Thor looks around pretty much a bit paranoid that some frost giants would leap out of no where.

"It must be a creature." Thor said.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Loki asks, as we hear the running getting further away in the distance. "Creatures have talons, hooves, and paws." He has three of his fingers out. "We are hearing feet crunching in the snow."

"Maybe this one is evolved." Thor said. "I knew this would be a ambush!"

Loki rolls an eye.

"Before you start declaring a war on this realm and destroying it; wait here." Loki said.

Loki walks off into the snowy climate distance. Soon enough he was not in sight but only the slightly foggy image stood in the way. Thor taps his foot and folded his arms; waiting, and waiting impatiently. It seemed as of Thor stood there for eternity in the cold._ I forgot my coat,_ Thor thought standing there rubbing his shoulders. He could feel a chilly breeze come by.

"Are you related to some guy named Superman?" Thor heard a young girl's voice. "Are you related to Dracula? My mom has a really sharp chin, and, your cheeks have the same effect. You must be related to some very important individual! Brr, I'm cold."

Loki came back into perspective holding a short girl up by her shirt collar.

"A midgardian." Thor said,a bit perplexed.

"I am not a backyardigan!" The girl insisted, and then, Loki drops her. "Ah the cold!" The girl leaps up. "I hate the slagging cold. I hate the cold, I hate having the cold, I hate my fingers getting frozen, and I hate running in my socks!"

"Heimdall, take us back to Asgard." Thor said.

"Him Dale?" The girl repeats as the blinding white light surrounded the three. "Oh, a light beam!"

"That is not a light beam." Loki said. "That is the Bifrost."

The three are sent up through the blinding light. The girl gapes at the sights zipping past the almost transparent glass wall. We see this girl is not wearing shoes despite wearing white socks that didn't come close enough to match the pale enough the three were inside the big dome building where Heimdall usually stood in.

"Hai!" The girl said, waving at Heimdall. "Your armor is so neat, and, golden."

"I didn't understand a word she said, Brother." Loki admits.

"Sounds like she is speaking nonsense." Thor agreed.

The girl turns around towards the two.

"You look familiar, hammer dude." The girl said, tilting her head. "So familiar."

"My name is Thor." Thor said. "And I am not a hammer 'dude'."

"Thor." The girl repeats.

"Yes." Thor said. "Thor."

"Okay, Thor." The girl said, with a roll of her shoulders. She looks down to see her socks are wet. "Frag it."


	2. Name, just the name, really

The girl was unsure, a little scared, and nervous standing before the doors leading into the throne was already in a meeting with Heimdall; speaking about some matters. Odin wanted to question the girl how she came to Jotunheim. Nothing made sense such as Laufey making the request to take her as an emergency.

"Brother, does she remind you of a chicken?" Thor asks, as the girl was acting strangely.

"No,she reminds me of a paranoid midgardian." Loki remarks.

The girl is looking from side to side down on the floor and the could tell this girl wasn't accustomed to being lead into a castle twice the size of Midgardian were standing beside the door leading to the throne room. The girl pretended not to hear a word the brothers were she is studying her hands very carefully and tediously.

"There is nothing on your hands." Loki finally said.

"Oh really?" The girl said, eying at Loki. "Try telling me how I got here."

"You were transported by some means of machinery." Loki said.

"Nice theory." The girl said.

"It's a guess not a theory." Thor said.

"Hakuna Matata." The girl said, rolling an eye. "Anything can be anything. Oh by the way dracula dude, what's your name?"

"Loki Odinson." Loki said.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky." The girl said,lifting her head up at the ceiling. She kept repeating the name in different voices; jolly, singing, monotone, excited,and so on. She finally came to a stop. "That's a short name, Lucky."

"It is Loki." Loki corrects the girl.

"That's what I am saying!" The girl said.

Thor laughs at the girl's insisting replies. Heimdall came out of the throne room which made the girl jump up two inches. She didn't notice he had left the building designed for the Bifrost being a Stargate in a little girl clutches at her chest and her jaw fell open. The girl's surprised reaction was something not expected.

"How. . ." The girl said. "How did I not notice?"

"You were looking down to the floor." Loki said as Heimdall walks down the hallway. "The entire time."

The girl clears her throat, after hearing Odin say 'come in, Midgardian'.The short girl walks into the throne room- the doors shut behind her a few steps away-virtually shaken from the doors unexpected slamming. She continues her way until two feet away from the throne, at least.

Odin looks down to the incredibly short girl.

"Who are you?" Odin asks.

The girl has a 'seriously?' reaction.

"I don't tell strangers my name." The girl said. She squinted her eyes at the allfather. "Daaang, you remind me of someone from a movie." She rubs at her chin and her eyes seem to give off a 'deep in thought' vibe. "But what..."

Odin's glare at the girl didn't seem to be working.

"You mysteriously appeared in Jotunheim,was required to be taken to Asgard by Laufey, and this is not the time to act stubborn." Odin said, but in the middle of his reply the girl's eyes became wider and wider. "Answer my question, Midgardian."

"Son of the mask." The girl said. Her eyes were huge. "Woah."

"Midgardians do not name their offspring after titles." Odin said.

The girl sheepish makes a wide smile then lifts her arms up in a 'sorry?' kind of gesture with her elbow bent as her shoulders elevated. Her eyes return to their usual small size. It can be guessed that she really watches a lot of movies, or has at least watched a lot in the girl lowers her arms and her shoulders lower down.

"My name is not a title." The girl said. "Sometimes superheroes are given titles."

"Do not stall with me." Odin requested her, sharply.

"I am Ivy Stewart of Planet Earth, and sixteen years old. Gonna be seventeen in June." Okay let's call this girl 'Ivy'. "I have no idea where I am." Ivy points down to her stained socks. "Or where to get a new pair of white socks."

"What brought you to Jotunheim?" Odin asks.

"I don't know." Ivy said.

"I do not tolerate Midgardians lying in my presence." Odin said, with a warning.

Ivy folds her arms and gets a bit cocky.

"Fun fact about me: I would be smiling at this point." Ivy said.

From behind the doors we can see Loki and Thor are listening in.

"This is not the time for jokes." Odin said.

"I am not joking." Ivy said, with a little smile. "You see when I am lying; I smile. Often times when I'm telling the truth; I smile."

"And the point is?" Odin said.

"I wasn't smiling." Ivy said in a cheerful voice.

"Loki, come in." Odin said.

From behind the doors we see Loki and Thor had been caught off guard. They seemed so easily, well, innocent. Loki goes through the huge doors letting them shut closely behind him. We can see Thor rubbing the tip of his nose behind the now closed doors. Ivy is observing the throne room, curious and interested.

"Yes father?" Loki said.

"Tell me if the Midgardian is lying." Odin said.

"I am not a backyardigan." Ivy repeats herself, turning around. "You're taller than I remember."

Loki could see through Ivy's eyes that she was bottling up feelings and that she was very hyper-go-lucky. One moment her eyes were green the next they were brown. He realized this child had hazel eyes.

"I am still the same height." Loki said.

"You are literally a tower to me." Ivy said. "No jokes."

"Loki." Odin said.

"Who left you on Jotunheim?" Loki asks.

"No idea." Ivy said. "I was on my laptop writing on google docs." Ivy did not pronounce her 'r's correctly. "Next thing I know there's these blue giant guys with these excellent black markings and crystal-wooden spears in an antarctic climate; so I chased one and then caught one of their spears during their departure."

"And what did you do with it?" Loki asks.

"I forced these dudes to make a army of snow lions." Ivy said, giggling. "They were terrible at making lions."

Odin seems to be finding it hard to believe this girl did all of that.

"I wouldn't believe a Midgardian did that, alone." Loki said. "You must have brought an accomplice."

Ivy stared at him, anger in her eyes. Her hands balled up into a fist.

"I DID NOT COME WITH A ACCOMPLICE!" Ivy yells, quite word 'accomplices' stood out as though it had a double meaning. Ivy looks down as her entire body is trembling in strong emotions. "Damnit."

Ivy's initial furious face is replaced by a calm and cheerful one.

"Sorry." Ivy apologetically said. "I just-um-got mad. Honestly I have no clue why I found myself there. . .Laptop-less."

Loki turns his attention away from Ivy and to Odin.

"She is not lying." Loki said. "All of it."

"And I might act random after two days if you don't return me home." Ivy said. "Just a warning."

"Hopefully your behavior will not be the reason you die untimely." Odin said. ""You, Ivy of Midgard, have told me there is no coincidence why you appeared shortly before Heimdall's sabbatical."

Ivy looks up towards Odin as her face seems confused.

"Sabbatical?" Ivy repeats the word. "I may sound dumb asking this; but what's that?"

"A break from duties." Odin said.

"So he's on Vacation." Ivy said. "Good for him." Then she pauses realizing what Odin had just announced. "Uh oh. You're probably gonna be sick of my antics by the time he's back."

Ivy's vocabulary, and her word of choice, seemed to have no bounds.

Except for words she never heard of.


	3. Hiccup goes the Midgardian!

Ivy is hiccuping quite a lot. She hadn't stopped hiccuping since the feast. She had quite the argument wearing a dress-while hiccuping-that ended at her she kept tripping and falling over the long dress fabric that didn't have any problems with any Asgardian ladies.

"This-hiccup-dress is too long!" Ivy said, on the floor.

Ivy hiccups, again.

"You're too short." Sif said, helping Ivy up.

"I am a size small." Ivy said, nearly standing straight. "And-hiccup-where's my slagging glasses?"

"With your midgardian belongings." Sif said. "Until you return home."

Ivy stares at Sif.

"I am blind as bat without them." Ivy said, and then looks down to the dress. "I should-hiccup- be wearing a shorter dress that ends at the ankles."

"There wouldn't be much difference." Sif said.

"Uh huh." Ivy argues, looking back up to Sif. "There would be a tremendous-hiccup-difference in walking."

"But you said you are blind as a bat without your 'glasses'." Sif said, pretty confused.

"I can't read stuff from-hiccup-a great distance, from a distance everyone's face-hiccup- is blurry, and I can't see everything-hiccup-perfectly from a great distance." Ivy said, counting her fingers. "I don't need glasses to walk in a dress; I need a short dress!"

"So you are saying this is a long dress." Sif said.

"Technically, I am saying it is too big on me." Ivy said, walking right past Sif. "For example; exhibit A." Ivy fell over the long dress again landing on her face. "I can really use-hiccup-a short dress to walk in."

In the end, Ivy was given a dress that ended at her ankles. Once, Volstagg made a joke that Ivy was picky about what kind of dress she wore and wouldn't be able to decide which dress to wear during a ball. It was eerie to Sif since there was going to be one in a couple days. Odin wasn't aware of Ivy's strange arrival to Jotunheim nor did he know if Ivy was someone important for Asgard.

_...Two days later..._

"She is still hiccuping." Sif said, landing on the bed. "I can not stand the Midgardian's hiccups much longer."

"And you think I can stop her 'hiccups'?" Loki asks.

Sif sits upright from the bed with her hands on the bed spread.

"You did it before with Fandral." Sif said. "Considering that; yes."

"He had three helpings to 'Cotton Candy'." Loki said, looking disgusted by the mention of it. He waves his hand in mid air. "Fandral was hyper for days."

"I thought he had the hiccups." Sif said.

"The hiccups do not make a Asgardian hyper, Sif." Loki said. "My brother is the one who had the hiccups and that was when Dragons were still roaming Midgard."

"...Dragons are extinct?" Sif asks, visibly unaware Dragons were gone.

"Midgardians fear dragons." Loki said. "Among other things. How long has this Midgardian been hiccuping?"

"Two days,non stop." Sif said. "The only time she stops is when she is sleeping."

"Did you go to the Healers?" Loki asks.

"They made her taller, didn't help with her hiccups." Sif said. "Ivy went on and on about being "5'3 feet tall' as if it was a major change in her life."

"I see." Loki said.

Loki and Sif were friends,no surprise there, and were what people can define as 'a team' on some often visited Loki and had some form of help in quite a few plans that not many Asgardians would have noticed. In fact Thor is not aware Sif fancied his brother, or that pig he found in his room was accidently put there by Volstagg.

We can tell it has been considerably a good deal of time because of the shadows being made in the curtainless course we are not in Loki's room anymore due to the description of the afternoon hallway. Our now-tall Midgardian is standing by a door tapping her foot see from the corner of the hallway some movement however its not very visible despite the moving counter.

"Hic-hic-hiccup." Ivy squeaks, covering her mouth. I need to stop eating fast, she thought looking down to her stomach. She taps her feet together while waiting at the door for Hogun. We can see down the hallway is some decorations and armory from way-back-when and other items prepped near the wall or on the wall.

She picks at her fingers, then the palm of her hand, and feels her face for anything sticky.

All-while waiting for Hogun and hiccuping.

"I am looking for the small fake sword." Hogun replied from the room.

"I didn't-hiccup-say anything." Ivy said.

"Sounded like you did." Hogun's voice is from the room.

Loki jumps out, under the disguise of a walking large rabbit, and shook his hands yelling 'Boo!'.Ivy jumps up two feet not making a scream that usually would come out,she points at Loki while covering her mouth, her skin-which is already very white-did not change color, yet the horror and fear on Ivy's face made it apparent she is frightened.

"You are stubborn not to scream." Loki said, as his disguise went down.

"I am not a chicken." Ivy said, her eyes showing clear signs of anger.

"Wasn't saying you were." Loki said.

From inside the room, we can see that Hogun is searching for the wooden toy wanted to learn how to sword fight, so she had been bugging Hogun for hours until he had complied, where-ever Hogun felt most -ever at Asgard, that is. Of course teaching a Midgardian how to fight using a sword might not end well.

"Where did Thor put the wooden plank?" Hogun asks, out loud.

He could hear Loki and Ivy arguing. He couldn't hear what their argument was about whole looking under the table. Hogun saw the toy sword laying underneath the table innocently on the could hear a contagious laugh from behind the door. It didn't take him long that Ivy was amused and Loki was at a loss what she is laughing at. He grabs the wooden fake sword then opens the door and finds Ivy crying and laughing but mostly laughing.

"What is funny about a rubber duck being chased by a wolf?" Loki asks.

"All of it!" Ivy replied, rubbing her eyes. "All of it-ooh wooden sword!" She takes it. Her laughing demeanor change into a calm and relaxed one. "Me likey!" She jumps up and down, excitement radiating off her. "Sword practice, sword, sword."

"Training room." Hogun said as Ivy was looking at him with this 'what now?' reaction.

"Off to the training room!" Ivy hollers going down the other passage.

Hogun rubs his forehead.

"Good luck with the Midgardian." Loki said.

"I'll need all that I can get." Hogun said, walking after her. "This one is a handful."


	4. Change, change, change

Loki brought Ivy's unconscious body to the healers.

"And while you heal her; restore the Midgardian's original height." Loki said.

One of the healers raise a brow.

"It is part of why the Midgardian is hurt in the first place." Loki casually lied.

At least that's what happened after Ivy went off to retrieve some item from a walking dog-wolf animal that stood on its two back feet, equipped with razor sharp claws, paws that could leave imprints in the dirt, and a strange short tail. When Ivy didn't come back for what seemed to be four hours-usually Ivy would have been riding back by then making whatever creature she was initially chasing be pulling her on a sled back to the castle-in Asgardian time, Odin sent Thor and Loki.

"She was...asleep the entire time?" Sif asks.

This is much later, probably one hour after Ivy was brought back.

"She was holding the telescope in her hand and covering herself with a big tree branch that still had its leaves." Thor said. "I have never seen a wounded Midgardian smile in their sleep.A Midgardian would not usually charge after a werewolf to retrieve a replaceable item."

"I've only known Ivy for two weeks, and, she is...very flawed." Sif notes.

"I agree." Thor said. "I cannot take the idea she forced a werewolf to give a telescope back."

Sif and Thor were riding along the edge to a dark forest when a sudden creepy noise came from the horses came to a halt, patting at the dirt acting uneasy. Thor held the reins to his horse and pats on the side of the horse using his left hand. Thor basically strokes the horses neck.

"Its only the wind." Thor said.

"I am not sure about this." Sif said. "We shouldn't be waiting for it to come out and kill it is not the wind, but the werewolf giving a warning."

Thor takes his left hand off the side of the Horse.

"This 'werewolf' has been creating fear to the Asgardians." Thor said. "And this time, we're not waiting this out."

"This time?" Sif repeats,furrowing her eyebrows.

The noise coming from the bushes becomes shaky and we can see whatever was in the bushes had ran off into the dark sight of an unusual short tail is partially visible in a light corner of the trees that were not crowded; it was a wide space that had dark corners. We can see there is dead grass surrounding a circular pathway-rock.

"It was a long time ago, Sif."Thor said.

"Don't pull a year on me." Sif said. "I am your friend, I deserve to hear the truth."

Thor lowers his head,and made a sigh.

"It has been making itself known for two Asgardian years." Thor admits.

"This has been going on for far too long." Sif said. "It needs to end."

"The Werewolf hadn't been hurting anyone." Thor said.

Sif's eyes narrow at Thor.

"Then why did it come to the streets?"

"No idea."

"And who else knows? Your father,your mother, your brother?"

"My brother doesn't know."

"Loki wouldn't be left in the dark about this."

"He is."

It is too hard to believe; hearing this from Thor.

"Your brother knows." Sif said. "Loki knows what I don't know about you."

Thor laughs with a slight shake of his head.

"He doesn't know what father and I did last Asgard year at the Light Elves realm." Thor said. "Its the root of the cursed 'Werewolf'."

There is a pause between the two.

"Who is the werewolf?" Sif asks.


	5. To have a nice chat

Ivy awoke, one day after being found in the forest. She wiggles her feet together, then wiggles her toes, and then looks down to her hands. Glue related thing!, Ivy mentally cheers seeing what can be inferred as 'glue' peeling the hour she had awaken both hands were completely 'glue related thing' less. She had a wide smile long after getting bathed and dressed.

"Did this werewolf speak to you?" A Asgardian guard asks.

Ivy looks up, startled by the request.

"Nah." Ivy said. "He was a big scaredy cat."

The Asgardian guard couldn't process what 'scaredy cat' meant.

"...What?"

"He wouldn't want to touch me."

"I don't understand."

"I know my werewolf lore,hence I find it funny he dared not to punch me."

"He?"

"Oh,sorry,I didn't say his name is Patches."

"Patches."

"Yeah. He has a really cool name. Patches Flinson."

"So he did speak with you."

Ivy stares at the Asgardian guard.

"I thought you asked if Patches hurt me." Ivy said,apologetically. "I got all those scars from the cat I chased, and, that unpleasant racoon who didn't like my telescope." Ivy scowls at the mention of the racoon. She rubs her hands together deviously. "I pretty much knocked some legit sense into his little cute brain!"

"Are your parents dwarves?" The Asgardian guard asks.

"No." Ivy said. "Dwarves are taller than hobbits, and hobbits are shorter than dwarves! Hence the names-"

"I wasn't saying dwarves and Hobbits are alike." The Asgardian guard said.

"-Hobbits have big furry and wide feet!" Ivy continues. "Dwarves are awesomely better at making fantastic weapons, some awesome melodies, nice sculptures, and so on."

She continued babbling on and on about the differences between Dwarves and Hobbits. The Asgardian guard found himself slipping into sleep little by little and by her babbling nonsense. He never had been lured to sleep by a cute little cute little Midgardian could have gone through a crowd of people and treated the walking crowd as a jungle gym; effortlessly.

"Ivy, you're luring the guard to sleep." Loki said.

Loki's young voice had stirred awake the Asgardian guard.

"Ooops." Ivy said, sheepishly smiles and shrugs her shoulders at the sleepy Asgardian guard. She looks so cute;effortlessly. It was not just her personality or bearing the appearance of a Midgardian just came natural to her. "Sorry."

She was so short.

Four foot eleven in fact.

"Father wants to speak with you about the Werewolf."

"Oh, how patchy."

"...Excuse me?"

"...Nevermind, I was attempting to sound funny but it didn't come off that way."

Then after a few remarks and a 'where does Odin want to speak with me?' conversation, she skipped off, leaving the Asgardian guard with Loki. The dress ends right above Ivy's ankle leaving her wiggle room to walk around in. Once she was out of earshot and from their perspective; The Asgardian guard had to admit it.

"She's cute." The Asgardian guard said.

"You wouldn't last a whole day with her in a room." Loki said. "She'll drive you mad."


	6. Exhaust

_She was running. Her heart was racing. Who is the girl running? This girl is Ivy Stewart of PatternDale, can feel the adrenaline running through her veins. Twigs cracked under the small set of brown boots with white leather around the edge right above the looks over her shoulder pretty enough we can see her eyes are trips over a tree branch that had a sharp and broken remainder of a partnering twig that left a not very long scratch in her knee. _

_"Keep wunning." Ivy coached herself, verbally saying the 'r' wrong._

_In Ivy's right hand was a telescope. She already has scratches on her hands from fighting off a cat, strangely can hear gigantic paw prints depressing into the ground floor crushing dead leaves and sticks into legs felt wobbly and circled around a big tree as the figure of a werewolf rushed came to a planned halt beside the wide area that made eye-view not an option._

_"Climb!" Ivy whispers to herself, climbing up the tree._

_She could feel stinging pain from her knee. Her heart is pounding. Beads of sweat travels down her head once stopping near a big empty tree hole. She gulps seeing the bushes shake in the distance and her fingers were hands were red from all that running._

"Stop it!" Ivy opens her eyes. "I told you once, it wasn't him!"

"You are impressionable." Odin said. "You can easily be convinced he didn't scratch you."

"Well, -patch-who-knows-everything." Ivy said, folding her arms. "I am not exactly howling, am I?"

"Howling has nothing to do with this issue." Odin said.

"There is no issue." Ivy said.

"Yes, it is a issue." Odin said.

"Great, you sound like my mom." Ivy said, with a head hazel eyes change to a slight blue tint. She pauses, quizzically looking at Odin. "Wait a second,are you thinking I have Stockholm syndrome?" Her small frame easily radiated growing fury. "There is one thing you are wrong about."

"I am never wrong." Odin said.

"I quit on love." Ivy said, and then the next part came out in a hiss._"A long_ time ago."

Ivy abruptly leaves Odin not really eager to continue this conversation with him. _I shoulda gone to the other tree_, Ivy thought going through the unlocked doors with her shaky gaze fixed at the floor, _Trees with Raccoons are no happy campers_.

* * *

><p><em>...One hour passes...<em>

_...In the hallway..._

"Sorry, Loki." Ivy apologizes, with a sheepish smile. "I kind of had a brainfart there."

Ivy had pretty much bumped into Loki.

There were some items to Loki's right that indicated they were training weapons that may belong to Sif. We can see how irritated Loki is by Ivy's sudden presence in the item that hadn't fallen from his arms was a knife sheath.

"Walking doesn't require much thinking." Loki said, as Ivy steps back rubbing her head apologetically.

"Oh. I just spoke too fast." Ivy said, as she rubs her forehead. "I, um. mean...er, About the whole accomplices thing; I don't have that many in real life I can't find friends my age, and, most of my friends-who I do have- are from the internet."

"..Internet?" Loki repeats. "I am not familiar to what you call 'the internet'."

"It connects everyone from everywhere." Ivy said, flailing her arms. We can see water spill down the hallway behind Loki. A wide scaley turtle fin came first on the water. "It brings lots of people ..." Ivy pauses for dramatic effect. "Lovahs!"

"Disgusting." Loki said.

"It has other purposes than doing what I told you,mischief face." Ivy said, with a little smile on her was lying about the at least something about it. Ivy plays with her fingers. "When you asked about the whole accomplices...It was like being in 2009 all over again."

"What did you just call me?" Loki asks. "I didn't catch the first part."

"I speak fast." Ivy said. "I have to slow down on my words,which is hard when being used to people not interacting with me."

There were more questions than answers coming off from Ivy.

"How fast do you speak?" Loki asks.

"Ninety words per minute, when excited." Ivy said, casually. "I can type one hundred ten words per minute. I can speak one hundred words per minute when not on the boat to excitement-ville and that's when I am going on explaining about one subject."

"I didn't hear the last part." Loki said.

Ivy lightly shook her head looking away from Loki with a smile.

"I speak really fast." Ivy said, lifting her head up and had her hands cupped. "That's the gist of it." her eyes catch sight of a small lizard creature down the hallway. "Aww cute, a remaining Loch Ness monster relative!"

Ivy speeded down the hallway leaving Loki alone. He didn't see what she always imagine seeing extinct creatures, Loki thought, picking up all the items that had fallen to the floor. All of these items are what Loki hadn't returned to Sif since last Asgardian then continues down the hallway tuning out the delightful squeals coming from Ivy.

Would anyone want to drop everything right after they just picked it up?

Our scene has a little transition to a relaxing room that has Volstagg, Fandral, and Thor. Two of which are talking about something that really would be considered 'really?' in the minds of fangirls. We see a exhausted Thor relaxing on the couch in one of the rooms to the hammer is right beside his arm leaning against the chair's leg.

"And, guess what he said?" Volstagg asks Fandral.

"Thor never found the terrorizing werewolf." Fandral said, with a chuckle.

"Exactly." Volstagg said.

Thor sighs.

"I almost had him." Thor said. "He was gone every time I crept near."

"Guess the cat warned him." Fandral said. "Beginner's luck, we all get it."

"Cats are not friendly with Werewolves." Thor said.

"That is a figure of speech, Thor." Fandral said, as Volstagg takes out a plastic bound book from a bookshelf.

"Figure of speech." Volstagg said, as he hands Thor the book. "Funny story. We...kind of stole it."

Thor is appalled.

"Why would you do that?" Thor asks.

"At a Bookstore, no less." Fandral said. "It was an accident. We were busy getting some business tied up."


	7. The Werewolf kept secret

Our perspective dives down through a green forest that becomes darker and darker as we go through prosperous bright and lively grass turned into brown dirt that had boresome rocks lain there in their vast variety of rocks had different colors but that is not the point going on about the scenery. The view goes up showing a lakeshore ahead. Our view came to a stop right at the cliff.

_S-s-s-splash_

A black paw-that we had mistakened to be a overgrown tree bark-moves away from the dead smallish route sprawling out on the dead the oceanic view we see a huge blue figure about the size of a whale, yet the shape of an iconic urban legend: The Lochness monster. Complete with fins, long tail, and a long neck that had Ivy's hands wrapped around it below on the back.

"Woohoo!" Ivy cheers, right as the waves settled beneath. Her hair was all over her face and was covering her eyes. "Lets do it again, Sammy!"

Of course,instead of naming the lochness monster 'Nessie' she instead dubbed it; 'Sammy'. We should call this lochness monster 'Sammy' for the time being. Sammy ignores Ivy's cheerful insisting reaches his long neck towards a tree that is still clinging to life. We can actually tell that Sammy had somehow been aged unnaturally by some other form of ?, you may tail still has some trace of crystal blue wavy smoke around it slowly fading is only one guess on the block here; magic. The werewolf steps back under the thick of darkness that was under a surprisingly still covered we look closer to Sammy we see that his back is not completely covered by hard reptile scales as many people suppose it should.

"I am sooo lucky." Ivy said, leaning her head on his neck and slowly slides her hands down Sammy's somewhat scale-hard and soft surfaced neck. Ivy lets out a contented sigh, truly happy while resting her head one the wet hard neck scales.

Sammy chews on the see the dark werewolf is growling and staring at Sammy, temptively approaching slowly but happened next was very quick enough that Ivy soon found herself flying in the air hurling straight towards the ground floor holding out her arms and her eyes all big and her dark brown eyebrows raised up. Ivy landed through a bush then rolled on the dirt and came to a quick stop against a large oak tree that had unusual spooky branches that strangely give off the 'alive-dead' part in an intimidating fashion.

"Sammy!" Ivy yells, getting up.

She smelled a horrible stench close by. From the corner of her eyes she saw a yellow werewolf body of course it wasn't moving and ground trembles from a body slammed into the ground. Ivy pushes herself upwards against the tree looking horrified. She turns her head away from the dead werewolf. It was Patches body; the tail was short and not really usual for a werewolf. This is how Ivy knew who the dead body once belonged to. She covers her mouth feeling sick.

A large tail smashed the tree's in half and flattened them at once. Water was sent trinkling above the dead light brown dirt and landed there making it a darker shade of sick and heavy feeling in her stomach is gets up,checks he brown-white pair of boots that end at her ankles,and then runs can see in the distance from behind her that Sammy is not going to be taken down easily by a werewolf that has a white spot on its forehead.

Our view slides up from the forest easily losing track of Ivy who disappears in the endless vast of trees yet we had a good view of the castle.

* * *

><p>...One hour passes...<p>

...Somewhere not in the Castle, but rather outside...

"You know how I am with Midgardian children." Thor mentioned to Loki.

"She's a teenager, Brother." Loki said. "Talking to a teenager is not hard."

"She acts like a child." Thor said.

"So you're saying you are mentally a child?" Loki asks.

"...Not the point." Thor said. "Father would like to know which era of Midgard she comes from." The very reason why Thor had approached Loki. "So we know where she must go after Heimdall's sabbatical is over. The problem is; I don't know how to start a converse with Ivy."

"She is a random Midgardian, Brother." Loki said. "I can't stand her antics."

"A Midgardian's antics are beyond your toleration?" Thor said, with a smile. Then Thor laughs from what he has said. "I once thought hearing you say it was out I was wrong."

"Maybe you might be wrong about more." Loki said.

Ivy comes back, visibly shaken but can tell that her dress is pretty dry enough that the two brothers would have not known she came back from a water-sea fight. We can tell that Thor and Loki were oblivious to her arrival. She silently walks by Thor and Loki who were comparing 'Was I wrong when...' moments.


	8. To be wrong

Loki goes to prove that Thor could be wrong. Getting to start the conversation with Ivy, when she was not distant-like, prooved another task for Loki. Should he start it off with a rose? No; her child-persona would connect the dots that he is asking her if Sif would enjoy these. True story in fact as Loki had done it to attempt starting a conversation with her.

"Nice flowers." Ivy said. "Sif would love those."

"They're roses." Loki said.

"Same thing." Ivy said. "They have this great aura effect when in a glass container with sparkles floating around it and a green hue behind it." She went on and on. "It reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. Why can't ya just admit you love her, old fart."

"I ..don't know what you're talking about."

"You're in loooveee!" Ivy insists. "I can see in both your eyes when you're around when she is around you, I can see the same lovey dovey look in her eyes." Ivy was speaking slowly by this point. She had her hands up in a grasp pressing them against her chin and almost did a romanticized ballet move. "Nah,nah,nah; Loki is in love with miss I-resemble-ugly-fart-Bella-Swan."

Loki sent a whisp of magic towards Ivy but she ducked and instead Thor was turned into a duck.

"And that's a compliment coming from a twilight hater." Ivy said. "Never got through the first book."

Thor, the duck waddled over and then pecked at Loki's legs repeatedly. Ivy saw something in the bushes so she went of leaving Loki behind. This Midgardian is a wild lion who won't stand still for a conversation, Loki thought frowning as he lifts up his boot. Thor as a duck pecked at Loki's other boot repeatedly. Loki looks down to the small white swan like duck version of Thor that was flapping its wings at him.

"I should have done this year ago." Loki said.

Eventually we find Thor the duck sitting on the pile of roses on Sif's bed-that is not inside the castle but somewhere in the city of Asgard and puzzled as ever. Loki waves at the blankets looking so entertained by what may transpire without his presence in a matter of hour. Yes practically hours in Loki's unknown mind.

"Bye-bye brother." Loki said, with a little wave.

Loki closed the door behind him and then he went down the street blending in using a disguise of a Asgardian dweller. He saw paw prints on the dirt that was left behind from a previous hard rainy night. Wolves are not supposed to depress prints these huge, Loki thought as one eye was stuck towards the ground and the other was faced was then he could fee uncertianty from the neighbooring Asgardians. It wasn't the light confident and cool atmosphere in the walking space. The big windows were closed not open for the evening sunlight to pour right in and show how nice their home was. Not that it was necessity; but most Asgardians did that unlike Midgardians who had long boring drabes in the way of the windows. At least that's how they were for Loki last time he visited Midgard.

His slow walking pace wasn't too slow but perhaps one of the best ways to draw out time. When Loki was closer to the castle he caught sight of Ivy sharpening stick using a really flat and sharp rock. She made these slice indents into the side of the walking wooden stick while one part of her tongue is sticking out. Since when did she take the hobby of fashinoning weapons out of nature? And that it was also strange to see such a person who usually acted childish making use of her resources for a perhaps dark knew idly walking by would end up leaving the question looming over his head.

Loki hated not knowing.

So Loki came over to Ivy.

"Why are you making a spear?..."

"For self defense."

"...Mind if I ask why?"

Ivy made a heavy weighted sigh. That wasn't normal to hear from a young Midgardian.

"You seriously wouldn't believe me." Ivy said, with a stubborn shake of her head. "I told that to Fandral and he ended up laughing. I think he hasn't stopped laughing at all!" Loki could hear a far off distant laughter could only belong to Fandral. Ivy shook the spear from side to side, "I swear this time I ain't acting crazy because I ain't taking my pills for focusing!"

"Enlighten me what it is."

"A dark werewolf killed Patches."

"Patches who?"

"Patches go scrub your face and come back when you can take me seriously." Ivy said, taking out a short thread of black and wrapped a claw around the sides then hooked it into the circle hole dug into the walking stick that is becoming a spear. Ivy seemed more like the girl who worked alone and indepently;but for what cost? Why? Loki hated not knowing.

"My name is not patches."

"You really can't take a joke, can't you?"

"Your reply did not sound like a joke."

"It's a joke-insult."

"There is no such thing as a Joke insult."

"Well, now there is." Ivy said. "I don't intend for this to be funny."

"Hm? Sounds like you are intending for it to sound this way." Loki said.

Somehow Loki manage to get their conversation up about 'fandoms' in some way he couldn't possibly think how that had the strong wooden spear in progress leaning beside her to the right-not where Loki sat on the marble light gray bench formation but not close enough to be hip by hip, simply put sitting across from one another.

"I used to be a fan of Marvel." Ivy said. "A former Marvel fangirl, you can say.'

"Marvel?" Loki repeats.

"Marvel focuses on superhero's, mutants,and villains." Ivy said.

"But what IS Marvel?" Loki asks.

"Hasbro owns it." Ivy said.

"..Stop avoiding the question, Ivy." Loki tells her, narrowing his eyes. He did not typically enjoy someone avoiding his questions.

Ivy shrugs.

"Like I said; I USED to be a Marvel Fangirl." Ivy said. "Doesn't mean I know what Marvel people know Marvel for X-Men, The fantastic Four, Wolverine, Professor X, Magneto, that chick who can become green and shapeshift, Storm the woman with awesome white hair, and Scott the visor guy." Ivy;s eyes gaze to the right and a little 'eureka' twinkle appear in her eyes. "Actually...that's how I remember Marvel by."

"And what did Marvel do that lost you as a fan?" Loki asks.

"They killed off Professor X in the 2009 sequel." Ivy said. "It was worse than the third

installment to Transformers." Ivy lowers her head to the right and gently shook her head repeating 'Much worse' to herself. "Killing off Professor X was like killing Captain Picard."

Loki tilts his head a little and raises his left eyebrow.

"Why?" Loki asks.

Ivy turns her head back up towards Loki.

"Because Piccard and Professor X are portrayed by Patrick Stewart." Ivy said. "He's an actor."

"Actor?" Loki repeats,

Ivy quickly nods.

"And then there's actresses." Ivy adds. "The field of acting is wide."

"I wasn't aware Midgardians used their acting to make others believe they are different people." Loki said.

Ivy laughs with a shake of her head and made a delightful contagious laughter. It seemed like a mix of hiccupping but in the form of laughter followed by a snort. Is she snorting in the middle of laughter?, Loki thought with disgust, This is wrong. With another enlighted snort Ivy slaps her knee then she wipes off a tear from under the crystal colored glasses.

"No silly, he's paid to act in a movie." Ivy said,tapping her right index finger on the palm of her left hand. "And then there's actresses, stand ins, doubles, spoofs, bloopers, and..." Ivy could tell Loki is confused. "Sometimes we make mistakes in producing movies for entertainment."

"What are movies?"

Ivy's face turns from red to the usual almost white is more pale than most midgardians her age-the ones who go out and hang with some friends outside instead of being inside the house all day-who do have the arrogant tendency to prove others 'I am bad' and 'That's stereotypical, we're NOT that bad!'.Ivy taps her fingers together thinking how to appropitely explain this to a god.

"A movie is a story recorded by a camera as a set of moving images." Ivy explains. "That is later shown in a theater or on a television set. I am surprised you don't know about motion pictures."

"So, if I am understanding this right...you stopped watching 'Marvel' because of a movie."

"Yes."

"You're silly."

Ivy smiles. I was wrong,Loki thought, this Midgardian doesn't know the difference between insults and compliments.

"I usually try to be that way when people are sad."Ivy babbles. This time Loki could hear what she is saying. "I don't like it when people are sad and no one gives them a hug to brighten their day."

"Do you care about your own well-being if they don't want it?"

"If I get sick, me don't me gets hurt,no bother. It will heal." Ivy said. "Its not like I am celebrity."The word 'celebrity sounded familiar to Loki. But he couldn't place where or when that word had been mentioned around him. "If I were a celebrity then my every move, my every word, my every..." She sighs with a roll of her shoulders.

"Sounds dreadful." Loki said.

Ivy nods.

"People judge the celebrity and pin them as a role model to kids." Ivy said.

"...To kids?" Loki said.

Ivy rapidly nods as if Loki had answered a live television game questionair.

"You got the correct answer!" Ivy cheers, very and unusally happy about it. "It's kind of what they are doing it to Miley Cyrus right now." IvyI is tapping her boot on the floor. She clears her throat preparing to bleach out a lyric. "Cauuuuuse it's cliimmmbb!"

It is obvious Ivy dreaded the title of 'celebrity'.

"Basically, everything I would do with all the camera's around me would be under scrutiny."

"Why?"

"Because that's not what society does. Its considered wrong." She held up her two index fingers to do parentheses. "Political Correctness."

They somehow talk about Marvel's movies that Ivy hasn't seen because of the X-Men sequel.

"I've seen a lot of Avenger trailers and commercials." Ivy said. "And really; they have became so annoying that I decided not to see this movie. Despite having-" Her eyes went gasps and nearly froze in her current position. "The poster."

"Poster?" Loki asks.

Ivy's eyes glance to Loki.

"It has Thor, Iron Man, this white guy with red hair wearing a eye patch, The Hulk, lady with blonde hair, hawk dude, another dude who looks like Captain America." Ivy counts her fingers. "Quite a lot of heroes if you ask me." She slightly shrugs. "I saw the poster to the movie a few months ago on Deviantart. I recognized Tony Stark and The Hulk at first, but, the other people were unknown to me."

"So,you never watched another Marvel movie." Loki said.

"Yep." Ivy said. "I never watched another one for..." She holds her fingers up one by one and taps on them. "2009,2010,2011.."

Loki had hit a goldmine. Now there was a precise year to return her.

"Four years." Loki finished for her. "So, you're from the year 2012."

"The year where everything should end." Ivy said, with an unconvinced tone. "But its not."

"Midgard has its own ragnarok?" Loki said.

"No." Ivy said. She didn't know what Ragnarok meant but it didn't sound so disastrous coming from Loki. "We have our little 'end of the world' thing." She spins her two index fingers underneath each other making a roll gesture. "It is right before The Zombie apocalypse."

"And what month was it when you left?" Loki asks, easily getting the right answers.

"May." Ivy said.


	9. To be humored

When Loki had waved at the blankets; he had sent a string of green wavy thread like cloudy smoke that might as well be magic right towards it. You see this spell Loki had cast would undo Thor's temporary duck form only when Sif walks into the bedroom. The bedroom where she would find Thor sitting on her bed on a pile of roses. Not all was what it seemed. Loki is considerably lucky to stray away from the Asgardian city and be pretty much learning more about Ivy.

It took a while for Loki to understand some of the gibberish Ivy was saying and when he did understand it; he saw a different childish Midgardian speaking to him. She was more than a childish Midgardian at first glance. She was a random person who had many characteristics locked behind a large and tall wall that seemed to be budging little by little that it could eventually give away.

"My name should have started with a 'S'." Ivy babbles. "My mom and my dad both share a S in their name. Except for my brother..." She went quiet for a moment while setting up a trap using only vines resourcing from the forest. "-Mom calls Dad 'Shawn' and my dad often calls mom 'Sarah'." A large grin took over the moving mouth as did a brief giggle. "Maybe I should change my first name when I'm old enough. That way it would seem hilarious!"

"I don't see how it would be 'hilarious'." Loki said.

The grin on Ivy's face turns into a kind and understanding kind of smile.

"Just imagine an entire family that had their names start with an 'S'." Ivy said. "I knoooow you can picture it!" Ivy had stopped wrapping the vines around a thin wooden and wimpy stick that wasn't a spear she had recently made. "Picture it, picture it, picture it!"

"I can't." Loki said.

"Aw, that's awful." Ivy said, wrapping the vines around each other without paying attention to what she is doing. "Why don't you imagine those three parrots as a family and dub them with names that start with S. I bet five bucks you'll pick a girls name for them all."

"Samuel, Sophie, and Sam."

"Sam is also a girls name, and, so is Sophie."

"Sapheria,Shawn, and Sean."

"Kay, you got me there." Ivy said, with a defeated sigh. "How long has it been since ya, um, um..." Now all of a sudden she was finding it difficult to ask a very simple question despite playing out the idea in her mind. 'Visited Mid-quard."

"Mid-Gard." Loki corrects Ivy.

"Go'uard." Ivy said.

"There is no such realm as Midgod." Loki said. "Sounds as though you come from Boston instead of Ohio."

"I wasn't talking about a middle god." Ivy said shaking her head. "Ow." A thorn from the vines made a slit on her fingers. Ivy wraps a wide leaf around it then knots it up using the side of the perhaps outrageous wide leaf. "I am talking about the planet of dirt! Planet Earth!" Her face became red. "My 'r' is terrible; it's part of having this disability that is so rare that you can't make a duplicate of me without it."

"Dis..ability?" Loki said.

"Disorder." Ivy said. "Not a disease. We've gone past mis-labeling people. Now we just misquote everyone right after they've been given their Miranda rights!"

"When is misquoting after they've been given their 'Miranda rights' be possible?" Loki asks.

Ivy shrugs.

"Beats me!" Ivy said. "Ask the lawyers,and the Media, and the writers. That's who."

"Who are these Midgardians?" Loki asks.

"They are.." Ivy dramatically begins, looking both ways in a hushed manner. "The internet."

"But you told me the internet is made of networks that connect all over on Midgard." Loki reminds Ivy.

"I was lyin'." Ivy said, with a huge smile. "Lyin' my butt off!"

Ivy finished her rows of wimpy sticks wrapped in vines that had thorns sticking out. Her fingers had small punctures in them yet she has wrapped them up in big parts of leaves and twisted the edges of the leaves to knot it up. Just as how she had treated the recent slit on her looks towards Loki a bit puzzled and startled.

"Are you a vampire?" Ivy asks.

"No." Loki said.

"Then why are you awake in the middle of the night?" Ivy asks.

"It is daylight." Loki said.

Ivy points to the sky that is setting into darkness.

"When you mentioned 'werewolf' that caught my interest." Loki admits.

"So the guy who resembles a prince of bats and very royal like,pretends to understand me, can't make a hollow silver beebee gun,and denies he's in love with a gorgeous hot model is admitting he has a interest in hunting werewolves." Ivy pauses dramatically. "Like Van helsing."

"...Van Helsing hunted vampires."

"Then who is the famous figure who hunted down werewolves?"

"None."

"Exactly! It was a woman and history likes to ignore that!"

"I am one thousand and twenty eight years old. I have never met a woman who hunted werewolves."

"Ah ha!" Ivy points at Loki looking quite satisfied. "So you are an old fart!" She walks around in a circle doing a robot dance that was quite odd and not really what many can call a 'real' robot dance involving walking backwards. "He admitted it! He admitted it! He admitted it!"


	10. Times to be warned

Loki had managed to convince Ivy that she could use his help taking down a dark 'werewolf'. Ivy had created a wooden machine that operated the wimpy thorny vines flat down in a circular shape and had a set of wheels below it made from two rocks that resembled bolts. Loki didn't understand how a Midgardian could compare a boulder to a gray long item with a flat surface and a short tail end coming out. It didn't make sense.

Thor had asked Loki to get Ivy to say what year she is from, however he had gone beyond what Thor had requested. Loki had gone to occupying Ivy during this unknown mission in a vastly and nearly dead forest is learning more about Ivy in one night than a set number of days.

"I'll like to see this 'werewolf' in the flesh." Loki said.

"Be careful for what you wish for." Ivy warns Loki. "Because the next thing you know; I'll hear you screaming 'I take my wish back!'."

"I don't take back wishes." Loki said.

Ivy lightly shook her head and made a sigh.

"...At least you didn't say never." Ivy said, with an amused laugh.

The bumpy rocky boulders made a bump going over the large indents in the road. The dead bumpy road was more than a 'calm' and 'flat' walk through the park it was creepy.A owl hooted in the dark forest yet its big yellow eyes stood out more than a exotic dancer wearing a sparkly red wasn't a cricket making its infamous melody at night. Loki had to wonder how this strange Midgardian ignored the unusually creepy scenery.

"T...This is the place you saw a nonexistent animal?" Loki asks, seeing the dead trees and the unsettling dark patch of grass ahead.

They had come to a stop under the dark creepy and not-so-settling night.

Ivy stares at Loki, insulted.

"The only animal to date that is non-existent is a griffen." Ivy said. "A werewolf is a mythological animal." Ivy folds her arms still holding the rope attached to the wooden pulling machinery using her hand. "Come on,learn how to insult werewolfs better."

"Insults are not learned." Loki said.

"I can grade insults." Ivy said,hearing something move in the bushes. "And you claim to be good at it...When in fact your insult dictionary needs some updating."

"Half of what you say comes out as gibberish." Loki said, holding his hand out in the pose of someone talking and mocks Ivy without speaking.

Ivy ignores the mockery as her right hand tucked into the corner of her left arm had grabbed on to the handle on the spear-the spear was basically the pulley at that point-and yanked it out from the wooden machinery. We see the spear glint a certain shade of bright gray at the top meaning it is probably silver thanks to the moon in the shape of a banana in the distance.

"This is for Patches." Ivy said.

"For what?" Loki said then noticing what Ivy's attention is focused on.

Ivy threw the spear towards a moving bump near a old wooden tree. The bump resembles that of a wolf tail that is bushy, narrow, and has furry characteristics. The spear hit the shape of a tail then came a obvious loud painful wolf werewolf that blended into the night had stood up and yanks out the wooden spear from its werewolf made a sinister spooky growl that raised the hairs at the back of Loki's neck. We can see there is a white crystal shape on the werewolf's forehead. Loki hears Ivy gasp and then her very unexpected startled unexpected shriek despite anticipating the very large and wild kicked at the wooden side of the machinery that started rolling down the nonvisible dark dirt instead of going forward.

Awwhoooo came the howl from the standing werewolf figure. What is left of Ivy is a dust cloud hovering in mid air clear to the human eye. Instead of staying behind and attempt killing these werewolf Loki ran in the direction Ivy had gone. The werewolf's aggravated growl followed suit after the two running individuals.

"Said you wanted to see him!" Ivy hollers running past Loki.

"I didn't mean that close!" Loki shouts back to Ivy who is running faster than he is.

Ivy is leaving behind a dust trail and wiggling ran through a different passageway into a thicker part of the werewolf stops at the entrance of this thicker part and sniffs at the air. The werewolf grunts glancing both ways that Loki could have gone. The werewolf turns back into the lighter part of the foerst that isn't thick. We see Ivy come out from the bushes, then grab the spear that has the melted silver rock lodged into it-it is in the shape of a bullet-pretty intact yet then ran right after the direction the werewolf had gone while waving the spear in the air using her right hand dramatically.

Eventually, and somehow, Ivy manages to find the werewolf's tracks into the machine she had created had accidently been activated so whatever creature stepped in the perimeter would be subject to a very odd death since wimpy sticks are not expected to be effective when in fact they are in defying logical expectations. Ivy made a heavy sigh with much weight on her shoulders.

"Damn it." Ivy said. "I shoulda' made the binds tighter."  
>"What binds?" Loki randomly asks.<p>

Ivy screams and did a karate kick at a part of Loki that would usually hurt. The squeak Loki made was so unexpected that Ivy stepped back pretty terrified while she had a karate chop pose ready to be initiated. The fear on Ivy's face is much present then it is replaced by shock and next came a humiliated look.

"Re-really?" Loki asks.

Ivy's face is beginning to get hot and red. Loki could not see her face change color in the darkness.

"You scared me, dude!" Ivy said as she steps away from Loki feeling boots made a leaf crunch into pieces underneath. Loki is lucky that Ivy didn't use the spear instead of her legs. She taps her fingers together awkwardly. "I...kind of practiced ninja kicks while watching Jackie Chan movies."

Loki is bent over just reeling in that unexpected blow.

"You've had too much of it." Loki said.

"Thanks." Ivy said, as her embarrassed look turns into a happy one.

"I wasn't complimenting you." Loki said. "And what good can a staff do?" Loki points to the spear's bullet dug into the rugged tip that is clawed around the item. "Staffs are capable of making dents. Not lethal blows using Midgardian mythological kill switches."

"No." Ivy said. "It can kill, like I told you."

"Then why didn't it kill the werewolf?" Loki asks.

"It hit the tail." Ivy said. "It has to hit the area where the heart lies. Then the werewolf dies and take on the original human form."

"If it was that deadly then perhaps the werewolf would be dead already." Loki said.

Ivy groans, shaking her head.

"You don't understand about the whole silver bullet concept." Ivy said. "Hitting the tail was a 'warning' that we are on the hunt."

"A warning would be more along the lines of throwing a rock and then verbal warning."

"We have two different definitions of warning."

"And you just noticed."

"Hey, I am not a fast thinker sometimes."

"That using a staff is useless than using a fish on a fire."

"...You have an invalid argument, Lucky."

"It's Loki. Low-key. Not lucky."

Ivy sighs.

"That's what I am saying." Ivy said. "My disability is part of the verbal in-accuracy."

"And what is your disability?" Loki asks. "Is it Anticpestermitus?"

"...There's no such thing as Anticpestermitus." Ivy said. "I have that aspergers thing." She waves her right hand in the air. "Named after a dude who coined it."

"You talk too much." Loki said.

"Then why did you come?" Ivy asks, feeling hurt.

"I came to kill this beast plaguing the streets of Asgard." Loki

"So you decided to hitch on my mission to avenge a werewolf." Ivy said, with a hateful tone to the word 'you'. "And then acted so genuine about it that I decided not to make a fuss." Her hands were in fists. "You're horrible."

"I perfected that skill." Loki sid.

"Being horrible is not a skill, damn it." Ivy said. "It comes along naturally!"

"Your skill is at being a pest." Loki said.

"Fine!" Ivy said. "Take your pistol from the 1700's and use ordinary bullets to kill the werewolf!" She steps back from Loki keeping her composure. "I am not gonna be the one who tells Odin that his son has been scratched by a werewolf and is doomed for the rest of his life to become one at night!"

"No." Loki said. "They don't."

"Yes, they do." Ivy said. "That's what everyone says to Werewolf experts, and lucky, you're wrong!"

Ivy storms off away from Loki pretty ticked off.

"I hope you die."

Ivy held up her middle finger.

"That makes the two of us!" Ivy shouts back

She was really strange. Never before had Loki got a comeback like this.

* * *

><p>...Thirty-two minutes pass...<p>

...Right outside the forest but at a pathway with a clear ground...

"Lucky!" Loki heard Ivy's distant shout in the background from behind. "Use the spear!"

He could hear the spear flying by leaves towards his direction. Loki catches the spear in the nick of time as the werewolf had lunged towards him claws extended and large baring fangs revealed. His magic turns the missing spear end into a visible type of metal that shined briefly in the moonlight. Loki aimed the spear forwards in the nick of time that it stabbed through the werewolves chest making the werewolf halt in its unusually short werewolf lower its arms and back down the fierce look.

Light disappeared from the werewolf's eyes.

Loki yanks the spear out of the werewolf's chest. The werewolf's body tumbled back landing on the ground. Loki shifts towards the left in a way that can be easily decided as 'to the side' in the words of literature. His eyes had adjusted to the night at this point but the spears end was glowing an electric blue. Just like the Asgardian swords used by warriors that sizzled when striking one another in combat.

"Its over, Ivy." Loki said. "Come out from where you hide."

There was silence. There wasn't a reply

"Ivy, don't play tricks on me." Loki said, as we witness the werewolves curled up body turn into an Asgardian boy.

There was nothing, except for an owl hooting in the night, and Loki not hearing what he expected to hear. He looks down towards the right as the spear had given some spotlight on the boy's body. His face turns into that of recognition. Lokii lowers his head and then shook it boy is an Asgardian who went missing three days ago, and, unfortunately fell victim to a uncontrollable werewolf. Loki sighs pitying the family's loss. With a twirl of his fingers Loki made an excessively and strangely odd huge border collie appear behind the body in a not so bright green light. Lets call the border collie merely 'Tyun' since he may be a temporary creature for the time being.

"I expect you know where to go, with him." Loki said, his head turned up towards Tyun.

Tyun nodded his head and then lightly with care picks up the boy's body.

"Good boy." Loki said. "Off you go."

Tyun ran down the path that the werewolf had been running in.

Loki turns away feeling as though something was wrong. Something that concerned only the most strangest Midgardian on Asgard. Something had happened in the forest without hearing a scream, a yell, and a cry from Ivy. Loki taps on the spear's handle that then turned a unique shade of purple, and then, a cast of purple light travel down the direction behind Loki making a path to follow. This basically is a different form of a tracking system using magic.

He follows the path for a while until he came over a tree that was in half.

"I'm...I'm okay." Ivy's weak voice alerted Loki. "B..Bu..But that damn racoon isn't."

Loki saw a limping racoon over a tree branch. He zapped the poor racoon, and then watched the furry critter fall over landing in a bush much walks around the tree stump, carefully as he had seen the big cart Ivy had made being empty and leaned against a standing walks over a small tree stump and then walks over to a couple steps away from Ivy's were wimpy sticks to the side near Ivy's right boot.

"What did you do?" Loki asks.

"I...I...I tripped." Ivy said.

"Don't lie to me." Loki said. "I am the prince of lies."

"I may have...tried to throw the spear at the werewolf's head." Ivy said, sounding weak. "And then that...Plan, erm, kind of backfired." She looks over to the wimpy sticks. "It ain't logical. Really. They're so wimpy they can hurt a human. Yet not a werewolf...And then I don't know what happened to the spear. It just...poofed!"

"You threw it to me." Loki said.

"No I didn't." Ivy said, with a stunned reaction on her face. "I was sitting right here," She points down to herself. "In withering pain contemplating where the hell I went wrong and how that crater crashed and illogically...erm,er...went through my chest."

"You removed those sticks without considering that keeping them in could save your life?"

"Dumb as it sounds; keeping them in would have caused more dire damage."

"That was dumb."

"No, it was a smart move considering I wouldn't be bleeding out more."

"And you're dying."

Ivy made a weak sigh.

"Doesn't feel like it." Ivy remarks. "Well..." She looks down her right side weakly. "Seeing my dead brother James awhile ago and...apologizing to him and all." Loki is staring at Ivy, awkwardly. "Fine. You're right...I'm dying,lucky." Her voice sounds defeated. "I'll be coming home in a box."

"What makes you think you're going back in a box?" Loki asks.

Ivy sighs.

"I know...that you can't heal people like me." Ivy said. "You don't have the experience. Hogun told me about the little incident you had...years ago with an average Midgardian." Ivy looks towards the glowing purple spear. "Purple." She smiles a little tilting her head to the side. "My favorite color."

Ivy loses conscious, however she is still breathing ever so faintly.


	11. Heart is where the life is

Loki goes to the mountains for help holding Ivy dying in his help is not very conventional and ideal in most cases when knowing what help lies in the mountains, and, being in Loki's boots. Oddly enough Loki could hear what sounded to be faint singing from Ivy that went "In my time of...dying...I will not..." repeatedly. The singing became fainter and fainter gradually until it seemed as though Ivy had stopped.

He came to a stop near a cave that had a fleet of bent forward trees growing at the right hand side of the trees needless to say were not much of a 'fear factor' when the moon is out in the shape of a the left of the trees there is a field of gigantic boulders varying in sizes stacke almost neatly in rows. Near these boulder collections is a large foot print sharing remarkable resemblance to a Dragon's paw. Loki knew only one individual on Asgard who did not normally sleep at night and resided in a cave.

"Dragon, come out!" Loki demands.

From the cave came a deep unpleasant and enormous dangerous normally would turn around, throw their hands into the air, and frantically run away screaming at the top of their lungs. Unlike Midgardians there are some Asgardians who don't share the incredibly instant fear that persuades them to run away.

"I am not a pet." Came a deep voiced reply as two glowing pairs of dragon orange eyes appear in the darkness. "Or your 'partner'."

"I am not here about your issues." Loki said.

We hear a sniff from the cave's opening.

Logically this is a dragon.

"I smell blood." The male dragon walks out of the cave followed by a heavy vibe of untrust and ancient-ness to it. We can see the glint of a golden fang from the side of the dragon's mouth that is partially open while the front of the mouth is closed. One paw did not have claws; it seems as if that paw was selectively 'declawed'.The other paw did have long huge claws.

There came a hatred growl from the dragon.

"You bring a Midgardian to me, boy? Ah, how sweet." The Dragon lightly pats on his tough scaled chest. We see a visible sidewalk crack scar on the right hand side of the Dragon's head. "You are too late." His playful demeanor turned into a serious one. "I lost my appetite for Midgardians years ago."

"I didn't bring this Midgardian for you to eat!" Loki said. "I brought her here for you to heal."

"Say my name." The dragon said in a deep voice.

Loki stares at the blue-brown dragon that stood before him.

"Drakise." Loki said. We should probably refer to the dragon as Drakise since that is the Dragon's name. "If you don't save this Midgardian, I am afraid someone will tip Odin off about a dragon hiding in the mountains."

Drakise lowered his head to Loki's fiery orange-red smoke drifts from the nostrils. Drakise's orange eyes flicker at Loki while narrowing in a way that wasn't did not seem the least friendly in the presence of a Midgardian. Nor was he apparently comforting at all to say for the basically frowns at Loki's threat and then lifted his head up from the mischievous god.

"I am not only alive because of you." Drakise said, lifting his head up. "I can blend into the rock, boy."

"Drakise, there is no way you can stand Asgardians poking at you!" Loki reminds Drakise.

"Say my full name." Drakise said, snorting a puff of smoke.

Loki closed his eyes and coughed waving his hand in front of himself to shake the smoke away.

"Drakise of the Icelandic region,stop stalling." Loki said, waving away the last bit of the bad smoke. "Your breath smells horrible."

Drakise makes a fake cough patting on his chest and then spits out to the side a pigs head.

"Pigs." Drakise said.

Loki's eyes had opened at the time Drakise had spat out a bad dinner.

"I did not need to know why your breath smells horrible." Loki said

Drakise knocks the pigs head into the creepy unusual forest and then tilts his head down to the right looking at Loki curiously.

"Why should I help?" Drakise asks. "I know you're not the type to come at night...Over a mere mortal."

"If this Midgardian dies, and I return with a dead corpse; Odin will extend my punishment to Midgard for a few centuries." Loki said. "Then I'll rat you out. You know my father does not agree to dragons residing on Asgard."

Drakise made a low somewhat deep laugh at Loki.

"Oh boy." Drakise said as he shook his head. Drakise looks down to Loki, the man who was holding a short figure in his arms, with a tilt of his head. "You've been avoiding your little consequence like a child."

"I am holding a child in my arms." Loki said.

Drakise lowers his head towards the semi-conscious smells her at first and then lifts his head up as his orange-blue eyes glint was as though someone had brought in a mirror into a room that is shining light and brought a dragon into the very same room, and then blinded the dragon. Well that is a bit of an over exaggeration because basically Drakise's eyes had glowed in the color of a bright blinding mirror.

"This is a unusual Midgardian." Drakise said, turning his head towards Loki. "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Heal her." Loki said.

"This is a mere midgardian, boy." Drakise said. His long and sharp talons dug into the dirt. "I am the last of my kind!" Drakise's tail knocks against a bent forward creepy tree making it fall sideways to the ground. "What mercy has humanity put on my race's extinction? None!"

Loki frowns as his eyes were locked at Drakise.

"You owe me." Loki said.

"I owe you nothing." Drakise said.

"You said, right after I brought you here; I owe you." Loki said, pointing up to the dragon."I do not want a dead Midgardian to be responsible for my-"

"Midgardians are worthless,greedy, and hateful brats." Drakise said. "last I remember about being brought to a beautiful realm by a mere young boy was that he told me not to make myself a public attraction."

"Drakise." Loki said. "Look into Ivy's soul."

Drakise backs away baffled by Loki.

"You lost your mind, boy?" Drakise asks as he takes a step back. His tail made a wimpy near-to-death tree topple over. "They're all the same!"

"This one is different." Loki said, acting stubborn.

Drakise sighs, mutters a faint 'fine, Loki.' in a lower voice. He reaches out his talonless fingers to Ivy's face, and then, touched her 's mouth slowly opens to a complete 'o' and words did not spill backs his talonless paw away from Ivy.

"Put her down." Drakise said.

Loki lays Ivy down to the ground.

"This soul." Drakise began as he makes a scar on his chest plate. "Is different."

The scenery around Drakise is blinded by a annoyingly bright light. We can hear the sound of light steady dragon wings and the sound of a heart beating. We're not able to get a clear view of the heart but what we do see is that Drakise had a made small incision into Ivy's is visibly puzzled what Drakise is carefully places the beating heart into Ivy's chest that easily replaces the dead one. The wound made by Drakise heals up and then Loki uses his magic to repair the hole Drakise had made to perform the emergency transplanting.

"This Midgardian...is effectively immortal, until I die." Drakise said,and then he watches Loki's eyes grow big. "Oh, so you were told otherwise." Drakise snorts. "You didn't realize that Dragon Hearts given to mere mortals make them immortal. There are legends that dragons can heal mortals to health when no one else can."

"Those are the ones I've heard." Loki said.

Drakise makes a low chuckle.

"The prince of lies fell for a lie." Drakise said. "Someone isn't great as they claim to be."

"You should have told me!" Loki shouts

"And she would have died." Drakise said with much heaviness to the word 'died'. "You came to me, boy. Remember that." Drakise steps back from Ivy's body. "If you were capable of healing a Midgardian then you would not be here."

"My father will notice her extended life." Loki said.

"And he'll have to kill me to end it." Drakise said, budging his folded wings a little in a defiant manner. "If she is in physical pain, so will I. When I die; so does this 'Ivy'."

Drakise turns away from Loki and walks into the cave without making another word.


	12. Lies to the face

The last Ivy remembered about last night was the spear hitting the werewolf's tail, and then, speaking with her deceased brother James. Usually Ivy could recall what she did the night before; except...last night was really than any other night she had been through on Midgard. Different enough she remembered the highlight: Werewolf.

Ivy awoke the next morning by tumbling off the bed and landing on the hard floor. She gets ready,got dressed, ate breakfast, and then went off to find if there was a chance that Sammy is still had a 'inspector gadget' movie theme bobbling off and on in her mind heading down the stairway to the backside of the castle that leads directly to a beach. A marvelous beach that had some very big boulders. Ivy often did not take this exit in her recent own adventures out the castle. The boulders lead directly up to a tall mountain 'cliffy' grassy hill that had small staircase rocks similar to fake rocks at a mountain climbing practice building.

"Due, do, dooe." Ivy hums with her hands behind her back. "Inspectah Gadget, nah nah nuh."

There happened to be a hallway that crossed the twists a long green vine into a knot walking were plants growing above right on the roof in these rounded shaped pots connected to other pots similar to a pipe line, except, it grew.

And then a hand yanked her to the side.

"Wee!" Ivy said, feeling a quick gust of air.

Ivy didn't stop when the hand had let go so she fell down to the floor, and then, ended up laughing at her glasses were not broken by the unexpected quick fall initiated by someone else.

"I don't see how falling is fun."

"When something is unexpected like you, Mr dracula-prince-malfoy-haired-dude, anything is fun!" Ivy said, getting back up. "It is best to enjoy the moment when it happens." She fiddles with her glasses looking at Loki. "So what brings you'sah here?"

You'sah was so not a word. Far as Loki knew, anyway.

"Do not tell my father what happened last night." Loki said.

Ivy tilts her head.

"...What?" Ivy said. "I don't recall seeing you at night." Loki strangely acts relieved. I might be wrong about behavior, but Loki is acting like he has something to hide, Ivy made a mental note. Overall maybe being a TV viewer who watched crime shows did really come in handy for reality away from the television set. "Even though I don't remember much."

"Good." Loki said.

Ivy's forehead became a mess of wrinkles and her eyes narrowed as her eyelids lower down making a 'I see what you're doing there' glare even through the glasses. Ivy slides forward her glasses up from the tip of her nose towards the bridge.

"So this means you were with me." Ivy concluded. "And something good happened."

"No." Loki lied.

"Then why the hell did you take me to the side in the wee hours of the morning, and then, 'suspiciously' tell me not to tell Odin what I did last night?" Ivy asks, placing her hands on her hips. "I am a really nosy person, and when you deny something that I frankly just heard, let's say, you got a bug on you."

"No I don't." Loki said.

"There's a spider on your shoulder." Ivy said. "And it's currently mating with a black widow."

Loki looks over his shoulder and only saw a leaf.

"Not funny." Loki said,flicking off the leaf.

"...Your right shoulder." Ivy said, making a fake cough. On his right shoulder is a piece of fur. "You have a really dusty figure of speech book." Ivy folds her arms while grinning from ear to ear that she tricked the Trickier. "Anyway, denying what you said gets my attention; Mr I-am-a-perfect-rendition-of-Dracula-who-can-stand-in-the-daylight."

Loki flicks off the piece of fur.

Surely Ivy would mature and stop frankly being annoying; someday. But that day wouldn't be coming right this instant.

"You might have painted a mustache on Thor's face and convinced me to put a horse in the dance hall." Loki said.

Ivy's mouth became open.

"...Hell I was sleep talkin' again!" Ivy said.

"Yes, yes you were." Loki said.

"And I slept walk killing a bratty ol' werewolf!" Ivy said, sounding disappointed of last night.

"I am not sure if "old" is precise to describe a young werewolf." Loki remarks

"So were you there!" Ivy said, stepping back. "How did I kill it? How did my terrible aiming hit the killer beast?"

"I wasn't there when you killed him." Loki said. "You asked for a shovel after waking me up, and so, I did."

"Lies!" Ivy said. "You were there!" Ivy narrows her eyes. "I don't understand why you're lying about the night before,so, answer this rather simple question." Ivy puts her hands together and then dips them forwards. "What the hell did I do last night?"

"You killed a werewolf, painted a mustache on Thor's face, and then put a horse in the dance hall." Loki lied.

Well Loki wasn't lying about the mustache part.

"Was it black?" Ivy asks.

"No, it was white." Loki said.

"If I put a horse in the dance hall it would be black. Black like Black Beauty." Ivy said. "And you are seriously coverin' up something." Ivy twirls her right index finger in a circle. "So-" She stops suddenly thinking about the recollection of the night before. Then the next thought came up: James. Her hands were trembling and she turned white as a ghost. "I-i-i-i nearly died, didn't I?"

"No." Loki lies.

The whole scared attitude fell away for a different light on Ivy.

"I nearly died." Ivy said. "And you're lying to me about dying."

Loki furrows his eyebrows.

"Didn't say I was there." Loki said. "I wasn't there, Midgardian."

Ivy steps back into the hall looking hurt. Her head feels hot, bad, and hadn't seen Ivy show a feeling like that since she came to Asgard. Ivy can feel anger traveling up from her heart. That was enough indicators that maybe she isn't all 'hide feelings in a snowball' kind of a person. It was then Loki noticed that she didn't seem to have those heavy and burdened shoulders. They were relaxed. Her once 'sad but mostly happy' eyes had changed into a 'hurt and confused' pair.

"If I was tall enough, I would slap you by now." Ivy said.

Ivy left Loki in the hallway and disappeared down the staircase as a distant dot.


	13. Such a really really suspicous reply

"Brother,did you know there was a werewolf lurking in the forest?" Loki asks.

Thor had been attempting to master the style of painting when Loki had randomly popped up. Loki knew how exactly to make an unexpected visit to Thor when it was least turns to his right surprised that Loki did in fact know about the werewolf. Maybe Sif was right after all.

"Yes." Thor said, with a disappointed sulk. "I've been biding my time to go find it."

Loki laughs.

"Brother, that werewolf is very much dead." Loki said. "And so is the other werewolf." Thor's expressions into a 'there was another werewolf?' which only earned a nod from Loki. "Your little 'mission' in the forest can be called off."

Thor's face is all 'Did you kill it'.

"No." Loki lied, with a shake of his hand. "That was all Ivy." Loki had one hand behind his back and so he made a little painted black mustache appear on Thor's face. "Ivy was very delighted about it last night she painted on your face. Ivy woke me up last night to give her a 'shovel' to bury the werewolf."

Thor feels his cheeks.

"I don't feel any paint." Thor said.

Loki made a mirror appear in his hand hidden behind his back and handed the silver framed hand mirror to Thor.

"Surprised no one told you." Loki said.

Thor turns the hand-mirror over and holds it up apparently showing the backside.

"This is another trick of yours, isn't it?" Thor asks, wary of Loki's trickery.

Loki shook his head and his index finger.

"As much as it entertains me; no." Loki said. "Turn it around."

Thor turns the hand mirror around gasps seeing a black painted mustache above his lips-Even the growing blonde beard had been painted over-and it was so apparent that his face turns a heated sad part about it is that Loki also had used a spell that made Thor looks like he had trimmed his beard up to be a cowboy's most wanted mustache back in the wild west.

"How dare no one tells me about this until breakfast!" Thor said, getting up. "I must rid my face of this unwanted-" Thor glances back to the mirror. "My beard!" Thor looks horrified touching where the parts of his blonde beard should be. "The Midgardian cut my beard!"

"You can always grow it back." Loki said.

"Mine takes longer to grow back." Thor said. "Yours come back instantly."

"Brother, do I or do I not have a beard?" Loki asks.

"No." Thor said.

"You're thinking about Volstagg's beard." Loki said. "I shave my face every day to look this handsome."

"Men with beard look handsome." Thor said

"So, you plan to grow your beard to your toes?" Loki asks. "Fine then. Good luck walking."

"Short beards, Loki." Thor said. "Excuse me,I must wash my beardless face."

Thor walks away.

"You're already growing out a beard,Brother!" Loki reassures Thor. "Someone who plans to be king should start growing it out early."

Once again; Loki had tricked Thor. And on the other hand Ivy didn't know Loki had made the painted image on Thor's face reappear, and, cut Thor's beard in the process. Loki looks down to see the hand mirror is on the stool that Thor sat looks both ways then he uses magic on the stool almost splashing it in green sparkles similar to stool jumps up turning into a zebra and the mirror turned into a harness.

"You have a date at a riding challenge." Loki said, using the reins to lead the Zebra away from the castle.

Oh, the mischief that Loki could do on Asgard.

* * *

><p><em>...Two hours later...<em>

_..The throne room..._

Thor had told Odin what year Ivy is from, and, that she is from a part of Midgard known as 'Ohio, Patterndale in the United States' strangely. Odin could not be sure that Thor, the one and only Asgardian who could see through beasts as people, had managed to carry on a conversation with a unusual Odin had Ivy brought to clear his doubts.

"Ivy, what did you do yesterday?" Odin asks.

Ivy stares at Odin.

"I..slept?" Ivy said, as her fingers fidget.

"Do not play games with me, Midgardian." Odin said.

A smile grew across Ivy's face.

"I killed a werewolf." Ivy said, cheerfully. "And I got forgiven!"

Well, that didn't really make sense. How does a four foot eleven Midgardian kill a 'werewolf' that is capable of towering right over her? Werewolves are known to tower over the shortest Midgardians in the night at any kind of location; forest, street, and a of the fear factors that send most Midgardians running away rather than dealing with the threat. Odin is becoming skeptical that Ivy could have done it on her own.

"For killing a werewolf?" Odin asks.

Ivy makes a short laugh.

"No." Ivy said. "There's just some things you can't forgive yourself." Her voice became lower as though what she is about to say next is a touchy subject. "Even for the death of a sibling that could have been prevented."

"And how?" Odin asks.

"I...I honestly don't know." Ivy said, averting her eyes towards the left. "I have two theories; One, I was hallucinating." She taps on her right index fix. Her attention returns towards Odin. "Two, I was dying." Ivy taps on her second finger beside the index finger. "I am still alive;so, I'mma go with the first one!"

"Did you speak with Thor in the previous evening?" Odin asks.

Ivy taps at her chin, and her eyes gazed to the ceiling. This might be the most important question of my entire life, Ivy thought, since I don't really remember what happened last night and Loki is being really sketchy telling me if I died or not. Ivy admires the ceiling tapping her boots on the floor ever so lightly.

Ivy pokes at thin air making a poker face.

"A question does not take ten minutes for a straightforward reply." Odin said.

Ivy looks down from the ceiling and folds her arms making a pout_. Should I tell him that no; I haven't seen Mr-I-am-a-brat-face-and-he-insulted Sammy one hour ago?_ Thinking one decision out isn't very short for Ivy. She keeps debating even with a little warning from Odin. Then again it sounds really childish coming from someone who looks like a child; but is not.

"Yes." Ivy lies, glancing to the left. "I spoke to Thor today and yesterday."

"I wasn't asking about today." Odin said.

"Oh." Ivy said. "Your little blonde son has a interest in shaving his beard horribly."

"Ivy, you're excused." Odin said.

"Bye-zers!" Ivy said, zipping out of Odin's presence.

Odin's suspicions were proved to be true. After all Ivy's behavior sold her out rather than her words. At a later time Odin is seen speaking with Loki in private. Not many Asgardians were around the king and his second by Loki's expression it is very convenient that Odin hasn't got to the point. Ivy's current whereabouts are rather left unknown what she is doing beyond the castle walls.

"Father, what is it that you requested me for?" Loki asks.

Ivy is walking by the door. She was requested by Frigga to come along and show her skill in using a piano.

"I requested Thor to ask Ivy, not you." Odin said.

At the mention of her name; Ivy looks through a keyhole that allowed her to see the room is similar to a library. It had rows and rows of books_. Gods take meetings in their personal libraries?, _Ivy thought quizzically uncertain her mind is acting right. Personal endless library's were not the ideal place to hold a discussion when there could be a librarian lurking around in the shady not very trusting shadows.

"If it is any consolation,I didn't want to." Loki said.

"But you did it, anyway." Odin said. "And the next time you go to Midgard... It will not be the winter."

Loki's reaction is that of though Ivy could not see his reaction; this is a very likely reaction from Loki. Ivy raises an eyebrow from behind the door. _So...Lemme get this straight; this dude hasn't visited Earth in who knows long and happens to be so mischievous he doesn't want to face the consequences._Ivy connects the dots in her mind figuring out what Odin is probably foreshadowing.A frown appears on Ivy's face while thinking; t_hat is so lame._

"What did I do last time?" Loki innocently asks.

"Nearly started a war with Jotunheim." Odin reminds Loki. Ivy's mouth fell open. "You will be in Midgard for a _Midgardian year_."

"Over a child, father?" Loki said. "What makes this child so important that Thor has to face a wall of gibberish?"

Ivy looks hurt backing away from the door.

"This Midgardian is not a child." Odin said. "She is a teenager, Loki." Odin walks over to a table and then flips open a age old book that sounded like it sent dust flying away. "I can see a blurr in her future that will not stop." Ivy hears a page being turned. "A blur-shroud; that is what it is called."

"Maybe this is a different shroud?" Loki suggests."You rarely have these, father."

"Loki, this may be hard to believe." Odin said, tapping on a page on the book. "But there are matters beyond Asgardian seems her fate lies in the stars."

Ivy walks away from the door feeling some pain in her walks straight forward ignoring the pain originating in her back making the assumption that some strange phenomena was happening to her can feel the specific pin-points at certain parts of her by little-and knowing her back, of course-Ivy concluded that a marking of dragon wings were making themselves clear. Ivy is not growing a pair of dragon wings. That would have been too weird.

"In the stars." Loki repeats.

"Yes." Odin said. "In the stars."

Loki pauses.

"Can there be a chance..." Loki began to say, in a low voice.

"Loki, there is not a chance Ivy's fate will be changed." Odin said. "When she joins the stars; one day,maybe I will learn why her fate lies there. Instead of joining the other unfortunate midgardians who've since passed." Odin closes the book. "It would be certainly helpful if you gave me a clear picture what is going on with Ivy."

"I have." Loki lies.

* * *

><p><em>...Three hours later...<em>

_...In a different library room..._

"You've got a nice Sirius Black look going on." Ivy said, looking up from a book about 'sea-creatures of Asgard' that apparently was written by Odin's father long ago.

Ivy is referring to Loki's messy curly black hair. Loki had intentionally messed up his hair.

"May I ask who is Sirius Black?" Loki asks.

Again, one of his most thought out plans to get Ivy annoyed was backfiring.

"Sirius Black is a awesome blacksheep of his family who is capable of becoming a werewolf!" Ivy explains, very clearly surprisingly. "He is also a wizard. He is also a relative to Harry Potter and has been removed twice in his family tree. In fact; if you grew a short beard then many Potterheads surely would end up crying."

Loki raises a brow.

"He was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange." Ivy said, turning her attention down to the blue leathered book."The resemblance is pretty neat." She pauses reading the book and lowered it from her eye's view. Her eyes were so lit brighter than a candle. "Tell me you; ever heard of Expecto Patronum?"

"No." Loki said. "I should know about this."

"Sorry, but I got news for you." Ivy said. "Get a stick and use it on Thor: at night."

"What good does night do waving a stick at my brother?" Loki asks.

"You'll see." Ivy said, picking up the book back to her eye level and leaned back into the chair. The pain from the unusual red markings making a pair of dragon wing imprints was lighter than it had been two hours ago. In fact Ivy is on page one hundred thirty-nine. "By the way; you're failing at getting a reaction from me."

Loki left the room irritated that Ivy was very reaction-less, and, very much acts as though the world didn't deserve a cookie of care. Technically it means Ivy did not give a whole lot thought to whatever happened around her.

"Brother!" Thor's voice startles Loki. "Welcome to my beard's injured fan club!"

Loki hadn't thought about Thor's reaction, apparently.

"I don't know any sorts about a 'club',Brother." Loki said, turned towards Thor's direction.

Thor's hair is colored pink.

"I found this in my room." Thor said, holding a paper out.

Loki used all of his self control not to laugh. It is apparent that Thor hadn't noticed the unusual coloring in his own hair. Loki could see, that in plain as day, was a letter written in _his_ writing that read:_ Can I join the club with your injured beard?_.The only part that screamed 'forgery!' was the unusual spelling of 'beard'.

"I didn't write it." Loki said.

"That is your writing, brother." Thor said.

Loki glares at Thor.

"Did you show her my writing?" Loki asks.

"She was acting so nice and apologetic." Thor said. "I couldn't say no to her."

Loki turns towards the doors and opens the right door completely. Loki walks right in expecting to see Ivy sitting in the chair engrossed into the she is not at the slightest there in the book is left open on the chair's cushion.

"That little Midgardian..." Loki said. _I've been tricked by a Midgardian_, Loki thought, _I have not been tricked by someone else impressively for a century._

"Brother, this means you're in my club." Thor said.

"And how many is that?" Loki asks.

"You,me, the hammer, and the beard." Thor said.

"Thor, that is four." Loki said.


End file.
